Jäähyväisten rujot runot
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Sairaan mielen sairaita salaisuuksia, lauseita siitä kuinka paljon tahdoin sinua." Ivan herää uuteen aamuun, ja miettii kaikkea jo mennyttä.


"Sairaan mielen sairaita salaisuuksia,

päiväkirjan keltaisten sivujen väliin

piilotettuja lauseita siitä

kuinka paljon tahtoisin sinua.

Tyhjän talon tapetit haisevat homeelta,

huoneissa on arkuittain hylättyjä rakkauskirjeitä.

Sinä kun et tahtonut minua."

Ivan Braginsky on toisen polven maahanmuuttaja, nuori mies, joka on jäänyt kiinni menneisyyteen ja raapustaa siitä rujoja runoja. Hän kiinnittää ne magneeteilla jääkaappinsa oveen.

Kello on 7.00 ja Helsinki on viimein heräämässä huurteiseen aamuun. Ivan raahautuu lämpimästä vuoteesta yksiönsä keittiöön. Lattia jalkojen alla on kylmä, ja hän etsii itselleen aamutossut. Ne ovat pinkin possun näköiset ja ne ovat vanha lahja vanhalta ystävältä. Ivan keittää vahingossa aivan liian laimeaa kahvia. Hän kaataa pahanmakuisen litkun viemäriin ja kaivaa vain hätävaraksi tarkoitetut teepussit esiin. Pussitee on melko mautonta, mutta se on parempi kuin ei mitään.

Ajatukset ajautuvat väkisin niille tutuille raiteilleen. Hän yrittää ravistaa niiden kaaria ja miettii turhia, yksinkertaisia asioita. Tee on kylmää, olohuoneen lattia täynnä papereita, väsyttää, yläkerran juoppo oli taas valvottanut yö myöhään. Ivan avaa television ja aamu-TV pärähtää ruutuun. Ivania muka tärkeät aiheet ja henkilöt ärsyttävät. Muualta tulee vain lastenohjelmia tai ostosteeveetä. Lopulta hän päätyy lastenohjelmiin, sillä hän on tarpeeksi lapsenmielinen nauttiakseen niistä.

_"Ivan. Ivan. Ivan! Kiivetään tohon puuhun!" pieni vaaleatukkainen poika huutaa innostuneena. On ensimmäisen luokan ensimmäinen päivä, ja Ivan on saanut elämänsä ensimmäisen kaverin. Kahden lapsen välillä ei kuitenkaan ole vielä syvää luottamusta, minkä takia Ivan jää epäröimään puun juurelle. Toinen kapuaa innostuneena kohti taivaita. Poika on jo aika korkealla ja Ivan pelkää._

_"Tino sä putoat!" Ivan huutaa._

_Tino Väinämöinen vain nauraa heleällä lapsen äänellään. Taivas on sininen, eikä mikään voi tänään mennä pieleen._

Jotenkin heistä oli tullut parhaita ystäviä. Ei haitannut vaikka Tino oli se suosittu ja Ivan se, jonka kanssa kukaan ei halunnut leikkiä. Tino veti Ivanin mukaan omiin leikkeihinsä ja muiden joukkoon. Ivan ei ollut enää niin yksinäinen-

Ajatus katkeaa. Ivan on jo kohta myöhässä, ja kenkien jalkaan saaminen on kolmannen maailmansodan kokoinen konflikti. Rytinässä Ivan unohtaa läppärinsä, muistaen sen vasta autossa. Hän juoksee takaisin asuntoon ja kaivaa koneen jostain työpapereitten alta. Hän on kiukkuinen, kun pääsee autonsa luo. "Päivä ei voi alkaa pahemmin" Ivan ajattelee. Kuin pilkatakseen auto käynnistyy hitaasti ja pakoputki köhii.

Unen rippeitä on vieläkin jäänyt silmäluomiin, ja auringon valo on liikaa verrattuna hänen asuntonsa sotkuiseen pimeyteen. Ivan kaartaa viimein ulos kerrostalon pihasta ja aloittaa työmatkansa. Helsinki täyttyy liikenteestä, ja Ivan melkein ajaa huolimattoman jalankulkijan päälle. Ehkä olisi pitänyt ostaa asunto jonkun ratikkareitin varrelta. Autolauma liikkuu hitaasti eteenpäin. Ivan avaa radion, se on jäänyt jollekin Ylen kanavalle. "Heinillä härkien kaukalon" kajahtaa ilmoille. Joululauluja jo syyskuussa. Voisivat saman tien soittaa niitä koko vuoden.

_Ivan unelmoi mistelistä katonrajassa. Tinolla on yllään punainen, ruskan värinen neule ja hän näyttää niin kauniilta. Glögi on terästetty ja Ivan on juonnut aivan liikaa._

Ivan avaa työhuoneensa oven. Sälekaihtimet avattuaan Ivan avaa tietokoneensa. Edessä on pitkä ja uuvuttava työpäivä.

_He suutelevat. Molemmat ovat umpikännissä. Lumihiutaleet tippuvat hiuksiin ja Ivanin kaulaliina kietoutuu tuulessa heidän ympärilleen. Ivan horjahtaa, kaatuu ja vetää Tinon mukanaan hankeen. On pimeä. Kylmä lumi tunkeutuu vaatteiden läpi, kylmyys pureutuu luihin. Ainoa lämpö on toisen hengitys kasvoilla. He sammuvat hankeen._

Suuret kädet pysähtyvät näppäimistöllä. Hän ei vain pysty. Ivan hautaa kasvonsa käsiin ja yrittää olla itkemättä, vaikka silmät kostuvat jo uhkaavasti. Siitä oli tullut ihan sairaalareissu, mikä ei tosin ole niin yllättävää. Yön vietto pakkasessa ei ole niin kauhean terveellistä.

_Ivan herää sairaalasta. Äiti on siinä vierellä, näyttäen samaan aikaan pettyneeltä, vihaiselta ja helpottuneelta. Äiti painaa käden Ivanin hiuksiin ja silittää. "Missä Tino on?" Ivan kuiskaa._

Hetken hän oli luullut menettäneensä parhaan ystävänsä. Tino oli kuitenkin elossa, vain hiukan huonommassa kunnossa kuin Ivan. Kun Ivan pääsee jo pois, Tino makaa kuumeisena sairaalasängyssä. Tinon vanhempien syyttävät katseet ajavat Ivanin pois huoneesta.

Se oli kerrasta poikki. Nuoret joutuivat tietty kotiarestiin ja rangaistuksen loputtua Tino ei viettänyt enää aikaa hänen kanssaan.

_"Anna anteeksi. Ne sanoi että en saa olla sun kaa. "_

_"Miksei?"_

_"Ei se vaan käy, ei ainakaan meillä. Eikä ne anna mun liikkua ulkona ilman tietoo kenen kanssa mä olen."_

_"Valehtele."_

_Ja Tino katsoo häntä silmiin, pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee. Se oli virhe, Tino sanoo. Nostaa kätensä siihen halaukseen, josta Ivan astuu pois. Hän ei halua mitään anteeksipyyntöjä tai jäähyväisiä. Hän ei halua selityksiä, me voidaan olla kyl koulussa-, Ei, se ei käy. Ivan tarttuu lyhyempään nuoreen, ravistaa ja kiroaa. Tino riuhtaisee itsensä irti ja Ivan lyö._

_Hiljaisuus laskeutuu. Tino kääntyy, lähtee juosten pois._

Se oli siinä. Yksi virhe, ja vuosia kestänyt ystävyys kaatui kuin huonosti rakennettu korttitalo. Ivan jää yksin, Tinolla on muita. Joskus Tino katsoo koulun käytävillä suoraan kohti. Ikinä hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Kuilu syvenee, ja heillä on pian eri työpaikat ja asuinalueet. Ivan jää kiinni, muistelee. Miettii, muistaako Tino häntä, ajatteleeko hän ja kaipaako.

Ivan lähtee kesken työpäivän pois. Kyyneleet polttavat kuumina ja jättävät raidat kasvoille. Hän kävelee ilman määränpäätä, mieli sumussa.

Tino.

Tino tulee vastaan kadulla. Ivan kätkee kasvonsa ja toivoo, ettei tämä huomaa. Tinolla on taas uusi poikaystävä mukanaan. Jos se on uusi poikaystävä. Ivan ei ole jaksanut pitää lukua, eikä se edes ole hänen asiansa. ( He nauravat ja pidempi mies painaa suudelman Tinon otsalle. ) Tino kai vielä etsii sitä oikeaa, loppumatonta rakkautta. Toisin kuin Ivan, joka on ikävä löytänyt sen. Tino katoaa nurkan taa.

Jäähyväiset maistuvat kielenpäällä, mutta Ivan ei koskaan saa niitä ulos. Hän jää keskelle ihmisvirtaa, ja miettii uutta runoa. Sen lauseissa viha ja rakkaus kietoutuvat mustasukkaisuuden langoilla yhteen.


End file.
